


Do twarzy ci w niebieskim

by Winnetou



Series: Spadłeś mi z nieba [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Choć Tony i Loki są ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu, to wciąż odkrywają coś nowego na swój temat.





	Do twarzy ci w niebieskim

Od pewnego czasu Avengersi zauważali coraz dziwniejsze zachowanie Tony’ego. To znaczy dziwniejsze niż zwykle. Tony częściej znikał w warsztacie i rzadziej przebywał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wyglądał, jakby go coś gryzło, wręcz przeciwnie – był nadspodziewanie zadowolony. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że wstawił nowe nieprzeszklone drzwi i pozmieniał wszystkie kody dostępu. Nikt nie mógł dojść, co stoi za tym dziwnym zachowaniem. I bardzo dobrze, bo zdziwili by się niepomiernie.

Powód tego zamieszania siedział teraz na stole w warsztacie oblepiony różnymi czujnikami. Loki lubił przyglądać się, jak Tony pracuje. Fascynowało go, jak bardzo ten człowiek skupia się na tym, co robi. Wtedy nie istniało dla niego nic innego. W tej chwili właśnie tak skupiał się na Lokim. Poza przyklejonymi do skóry czujnikami wodził wokół niego jakąś anteną i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w tablet pochrząkując z konsternacją. Trwało to już dobre pół godziny i bóg zaczynał się nudzić.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co ci to?- zapytał poprawiając podwinięte do łokci rękawy. Już dawno stwierdził, że jego zbroja jest w tym świecie strasznie niepraktyczna i teraz ubierał się na midgardzką modłę – w jeansy i koszulki.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek – mruknął Stark.  
\- Wciąż uważasz, że mogę ponownie zaatakować Ziemię?  
\- A nie? – Tony rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Poza tym nie schlebiaj sobie, nie jesteś jedynym kosmitą we wszechświecie. Muszę zmodernizować algorytmy JARVIS-a, żeby wykrywał wszelkie anomalie. Najlepiej będzie znaleźć jakiś uniwersalny wzorzec, a tak się składa, że ty i twój brat stanowicie szeroko dostępne źródło danych. Inni zazwyczaj próbują mnie zabić, zanim zbiorę jakieś konkretne informacje.  
\- Ja też próbowałem – zauważył Loki.  
\- Taa, nie musisz mi przypominać. Ciężko zapomnieć bycie wyrzuconym przez własne okno. Ale chyba nie będziesz już próbował, co?  
\- Na razie się powstrzymam. Póki wciąż jesteś interesujący i użyteczny – Loki założył nogę na nogę i przejechał palcem po ramieniu Tony’ego.  
\- Więc ty też bądź z łaski swojej użyteczny i się nie wierć, bo zakłócasz pomiary.

Loki westchnął. To był właśnie cały Tony Stark – kiedy pracował nie obchodziło go nic innego. Loki mógłby równie dobrze siedzieć tam nago, a ten nie zwróciłby na to uwagi.

\- Twoja aura różni się od tej, jaką zarejestrowałem wokół Thora – zauważył ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Oczywiście, że się różni – prychnął Loki. – Każdy ma inną aurę.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Powinny być mimo wszystko zbliżone, mieć jakiś wspólny dla Asgardczyków mianownik …  
\- Ja nie jestem Asgardczykiem – przerwał mu ze złością Loki. – Nie urodziłem się tam.  
\- Thor wspominał, że jesteś adoptowany, ale nie sądziłem… - Tony nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
\- Odyn znalazł mnie podczas jednej z kampanii wojennych w innym ze światów, Jotunheimie – wyznał bóg nie patrząc na inżyniera. – Zostałem porzucony, bo uznano mnie za zbyt słabego, by żyć, a on mnie przygarnął. Moja wrodzona magia różni się od tej, jaką dysponują Asgardczycy. Poza tym władania magią uczyła mnie matka, a Thor nie przejawiał tym specjalnego zainteresowania.

Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której Tony gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, ale zanim przyszło mu do głowy cokolwiek stosownego rozległ się alarm – Avengersi byli wzywani. Obrzucił Lokiego zatroskanym spojrzeniem i ruszył w kierunku zbroi.

\- Poczekasz aż wrócę? – zapytał, kiedy kolejne elementy pancerza wskakiwały na swoje miejsce.

Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami, co oznaczało, że sam jeszcze nie wie. Mimo, że spędzał w Wieży coraz więcej czasu, wciąż był w niej raczej gościem, niż mieszkańcem. Trudno było oczekiwać czegoś innego, skoro nikt nie wiedział (i nie miał prawa dowiedzieć się) o jego obecności.

Zanim maska zasłoniła jego twarz Tony jeszcze raz rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na drugiego mężczyznę. Był pewien, że wspomnienie przeszłości sprawiło mu przykrość i czuł się źle ze świadomością, że on to spowodował. Nie miał jednak czasu, by to rozgrzebywać – był potrzebny gdzie indziej.

Kiedy Iron Man wyleciał, by ratować świat, albo chociaż jakąś jego część, Loki z westchnieniem rozejrzał się po warsztacie. Nie miał tu za wiele do roboty, a tylko tu, no i w apartamencie Tony’ego, mógł poruszać się swobodnie. Wiedział, że nie może pokazać się nikomu innemu, a przede wszystkim nie miał ochoty wpaść na swojego brata. Spowodowałoby to tylko wiele niezręcznych pytań, zakładając oczywiście, że przyjaciele Starka prostu nie rzuciliby się na niego. Jego związek z Tonym był bardzo skomplikowany.

Tony Stark zrobił na nim wrażenie już przy pierwszym, choć tak niesprzyjającym przecież, spotkaniu. Było na tyle silne, że nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, by zobaczyć go ponownie. Przez jakiś czas obserwował go z daleka, samemu nie będąc widzianym, aż w końcu spotkał się z nim na tamtym balu. Nie przewidział tylko, że Tony go rozpozna. I że tak jak za pierwszym razem zamiast walki wybierze rozmowę. No i wszystkie jej następstwa, oczywiście.

Podszedł do stojącego na honorowym miejscu superzaawansowanego ekspresu do kawy i wybrał swoją ulubioną opcję. Szybko nauczył się korzystać z technologii tego świata. Poznał też wiele rzeczy, których nie było w Asgardzie. Jedną z nich była kawa, którą polubił i często pił w towarzystwie Tony’ego. Jednak jego ulubionym napojem stała się (prędzej umrze, niż się do tego przyzna) gorąca czekolada. Lubił też słodycze (do czego też w życiu się nie przyzna), a czekolada łączyła w sobie dekadencką słodycz, rozkoszne ciepło i to aksamitne uczucie na języku. O dziwo stała się też idealną analogią do Tony’ego. Zanim poznał ten cudowny napój nie umiał znaleźć właściwego sposobu by opisać inżyniera, ale teraz był pewien, że był właśnie jak czekolada – śniada skóra, której dotyk wręcz palił i orzechowe oczy, które swoim spojrzeniem rozgrzewały i topiły jego duszę.

Loki trzymał kubek w obu dłoniach i niewidzącym wzrokiem gapił się przed siebie. Było z nim źle, skoro chodziły mu po głowie takie sentymentalne porównania. Wiedział, że nie powinien był wiązać się z Tonym Starkiem. Ba! W ogóle nie powinien wiązać się z żadnym śmiertelnikiem. Mogli się oczywiście spotykać na okazjonalny seks i może nawet od czasu do czasu jakąś rozmowę, ale to wszystko. Żadnego zaangażowania. Żadnych emocji. Upił łyk gorącej czekolady doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że na to wszystko jest już za późno.

***

Tony wrócił trochę poobijany i posiniaczony, ale w gruncie rzeczy cały i zdrowy. Lokiego nie było w warsztacie, więc po jako takim opatrzeniu gorszych rozcięć udał się do swojego penthausu. Zastał go tam czytającego książkę, co było dosyć częstym widokiem. Okazało się, że bóg zagustował w kryminałach.

\- Pokaż się – zarządził, kiedy tylko Stark przekroczył próg sypialni. Obejrzał go i zmarszczył brwi – Kto cię tak urządził?  
\- Kolejny szaleniec z manią wielkości i nieprzeciętnym umysłem – odparł Tony krzywiąc się, kiedy Loki obmacywał jego żebra. – Możesz coś z tym zrobić?

Loki oczywiście mógłby wyleczyć go bez problemu, ale zbyt szybki powrót do zdrowia na pewno wzbudziłby podejrzenia, więc ograniczył się do uśmierzenia bólu i podleczenia kilku najgorszych rozcięć.

Kiedy tej nocy leżeli w łóżku Loki wciąż rozmyślał o tym, jak potoczyło się jego życie. Tony sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego i choć usilnie starał się tego nie pokazywać, z ulgą powitał miękkie posłanie. Niewiele rozmawiali, więc Loki zdziwił się słysząc głos Starka. Był przekonany, że ten już zasnął.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że pochodzisz z innego świata, niż Thor…  
\- Tak. Jotunheim jest zimny i ciemny. To kraina lodowych olbrzymów.

Nastała chwila ciszy, a potem…

\- Wybacz, ale jak na lodowego olbrzyma to nie jesteś, no… zbyt olbrzymi.  
\- Właśnie dlatego zostałem porzucony – irytacja walczyła w Lokim z rozbawieniem na widok miny Tony’ego. – Poza tym, żeby ukryć moje pochodzenie Odyn rzucił na mnie czar i zmienił mój wygląd. Przypadkiem go złamałem i w taki sposób odkryłem prawdę. Teraz sam kontroluję tę iluzję.

Nie miał ochoty wdawać się w szczegóły swoich relacji z ojcem, ale nie musiał tego robić, bo Tony zainteresował się czymś innym.

\- Czyli to nie jest twój prawdziwy wygląd?  
\- Nie.  
\- Pokaż mi prawdziwy – poprosił inżynier nagle całkowicie rozbudzony. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku – JARVIS daj światła.

Pokój zalał łagodny blask kinkietów. Tony siedział naprzeciwko zdziwionego Lokiego i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Proszę, pokażesz mi?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo nie lubię tego wyglądu.  
\- Nie lubisz? – zdziwił się Tony.  
\- Tak – Loki był już trochę zirytowany. – I tobie też się raczej nie spodoba.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – Tony nie dawał za wygraną. – Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem lodowego olbrzyma.  
\- Zrozum, tacy jak ja uchodzili w Asgardzie za potwory – Loki bardzo starał się nie stracić nad sobą panowania. – Całe życie wychowywano mnie w tym przekonaniu. Pomyśl, jak mogłem się czuć, kiedy okazało się, że ja jestem jednym z nich?

Zamilkli obaj, chociaż było widać, że Tony usilnie zastanawia się nad kolejnym argumentem. W końcu jego zawzięta mina złagodniała, bo bolesny grymas nie znikał z twarzy Lokiego.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru cię zdenerwować – powiedział łagodnie. – Chciałbym tylko zobaczyć prawdziwego ciebie.  
\- Taki jak teraz ci nie wystarczę?  
\- Wystarczysz. Oczywiście, że wystarczysz.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko wpatrywał się w Psotnika swoimi brązowymi oczami. Loki starał się być twardy, ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że przegrał z kretesem. Thor też zawsze robił takie szczenięce oczy, kiedy czegoś chciał.

\- Zgoda, wygrałeś – westchnął ciężko godząc się ze świadomością, że pewnie tego pożałuje.

Zamknął oczy. Blada skóra stopniowo stawała się intensywnie niebieska, pokryta dziwnymi wzorami. Tony patrzył na to zafascynowany. Z pewnym wahaniem dotknął jego policzka – wydawał się trochę chłodniejszy, niż zazwyczaj. Choć przemiana dobiegła końca Jotun wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

\- Loki, spójrz na mnie.  
\- Nie. Takimi jak ja straszono dzieci – bezwiednie powtórzył to, co kiedyś wykrzyczał Odynowi w twarz. – Nie chcę widzieć, jak na mnie patrzysz.  
\- Loki – Tony ujął jego twarz w dłonie i kciukami gładził kości policzkowe. – Otwórz oczy.

I w końcu Loki uchylił nieco powieki. Kiedy błysnął spod nich krwisty szkarłat Tony nawet nie drgnął. Był zafascynowany mocą swojego kochanka. Przewiercał go na wylot badawczym spojrzeniem. Opuszkami palców przesuwał po wypukłych wzorach na skórze i chłonął jej fakturę. Oto miał przed sobą coś nowego, nieznanego. Ciało Lokiego było spięte, jakby wciąż czekając na jakieś oznaki odrazy czy strachu. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło.

\- Skoro jesteś lodowym olbrzymem to możesz panować nad temperaturą czy, no nie wiem, zamarzaniem wody? – zapytał Tony rzeczowym tonem. Słysząc go Loki trochę się uspokoił.  
\- Poniekąd – przyznał. – Nigdy nie uczyłem się tego rodzaju magii, ale posiadam pewne wrodzone umiejętności.

Wziął ze stolika nocnego szklankę z wodą, która natychmiast pokryła się szronem. Stark przyglądał się jej szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem zwrócił zachwycone spojrzenie na Lokiego.

\- Boże, mam najprzystojniejszą chłodziarko-zamrażarkę na świecie! – wypalił.

Loki parsknął śmiechem i odstawił szklankę na stolik.

\- Więc nie odrzuca cię moja prawdziwa natura?  
\- Już dawno przekonałem się, że nie zawsze dobry wygląd idzie w parze z dobrym charakterem. Spójrz chociażby na Nataszę…

Loki wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Tony westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Wiesz, może i jesteś potężnym magiem, ale czasami jesteś też wielkim kretynem. Dawaj tu ten swój niebieski tyłek – powiedział i przyciągnął go do siebie sadzając na kolanach. – Chyba wystarczająco jasno okazuję, jak bardzo mi się podobasz, co?

Tak, teraz Loki bardzo wyraźnie czuł, że Tony nie kłamał. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Całe napięcie gdzieś uleciało. Pochylił się, by pocałować Tony’ego. Ten roześmiał się serdecznie i również ucałował wreszcie uśmiechnięte usta Lokiego.


End file.
